


Up Too Late

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Depression, F/M, Gamer Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Genevieve is worried about Jared.





	Up Too Late

Genevieve was worried.

The hiatus between seasons thirteen and fourteen had barely started and already Jared was down.  Gen had gotten used to Jared’s mood swings, it was one of the things that she was proud to be able to help him with, but this one happened faster than they usually did.  It made her more nervous that usual.

You couldn’t tell if you only saw Jared in public or with the kids.  He was 100% on when he was with Tom, Shep, or Odette, making sure that every moment he had with them counted.

No, it was once the kids were in bed that things changed.

Years ago, Jared had bought a gaming system for his study, talking about how he’d teach Tom and Shep how to play video games once they were old enough.  For years it had just sat there, gathering dust.  He’d pull it out every once and a while to play, but mostly it went unused.

Until this hiatus.

Jared spent hours in his study playing games now, once the kids were asleep.  Genevieve wasn’t sure why, but every night he’d disappear in there, keeping the volume low so that he wouldn’t bother the house.

Every night he’d play for hours upon hours.

Every morning he’d come to bed to grab two, maybe three hours of sleep before he’d wake the kids up with tickles and breakfast.

Every day, the bags under his eyes would get worse.

Genevieve thought about talking to him but was afraid to bring it up.  What if he was teetering on the edge, the mindlessness of the gaming the only thing keeping him focused?  What if one question about it pushed him over?

Genevieve called Jensen instead.

“Hey Jack,” Genevieve said into the phone.  Jensen immediately knew something was wrong.  “I’m worried about Jared.”

Those four words was all it took for Jensen to be at their house that evening, helping put the kids to bed before going into Jared’s study with him to play.

Maybe while they played, Jared would be able to talk through whatever was bothering him.  At least, Genevieve hoped that would be the case.


End file.
